


you should see me in a crown

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idk how to explain it in tags, Jealousy, Kylo Masturbates and Cries, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Minor Poe Dameron/Rey, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron is A Slut who sleeps with everyone, Post-Apocalypse, Powers of Sorts, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, They both think it's unrequited but they're dumb bc it's not, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: Rey smelled him, even through the destruction and death around her. It still surprised her that the monster behind the mask, Kylo Ren, was an Omega. He looked nothing like one, but she supposed that she looked nothing like an Alpha. "I thought you would be taller," She said when she sees his shadow looming in the ash and smog."I thought you would be taller," he said.





	1. Chapter 1

_Rey felt ash in her mouth, staring at the rubble of the apartment complex in front of her. It smelled like death, and burning flesh. She coughed, standing still. She knew exactly why this happened, and the guilt in her stomach was starting to work it’s way up her throat. She desperately wanted to throw up, but something wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of letting the First Order make her so vulnerable for a moment. A hand touched her on the shoulder. She turned violently, just about ready to duck whoever it was behind her._

 

_“Oh,” She breathed a sigh of relief when she could smell that familiar chemical and pine smell of Poe Dameron. “Thank goodness.” She was still in shock, not knowing how to process her emotions.  All she knew was that she was glad to see a familiar face._

 

_“You’re not hurt, are you?”_

 

_“No,”_

 

_“Then we should go.”_

* * *

  


Rey might be the only wealthy woman in the world that keeps to her small apartment in a dodgy part of town. Rey might be the only wealthy female Alpha to have to prove herself on the streets. When she parked and got out of her car in the rain, she’d bump into the occasional other Alpha asshole on the street. “You look too pretty to be an Alpha,” She’d roll her eyes and grip her keys tighter. “I bet I could still show you a good time, sweetheart.”

 

“Get near me and you’ll lose an appendage,” She would say, the forceful tone that she used was usually enough to ward others off. Something that Rey was appreciative of. She appreciated the silence of being alone after that.

 

She’s also probably the only wealthy woman in the world who doesn’t bow to the First Order’s reign and dine amongst the leeches that they liked to keep in their company. The First Order had been the reigning government in her country since she was born, or even before that, but she had never really respected them as much as every other rich person told her that she should. _Such an Alpha tendency, not knowing when to shut up and know your place._ Rey had the fortune to be raised by Ben Kenobi, possibly the most down to Earth millionaire that had ever lived. The two of them had a big house, but not because they wanted to boast, but because her grandfather was quite the collector of trinkets and paintings and old things that had always fascinated both him and Rey. She missed that house, thought about it sometimes too, but she couldn’t dwell on it. She just wanted to punch things when she thought about the past.

 

She mostly tried to think about the annoyance that the First Order gave her when it came to the daily crisis in the streets. It didn’t matter if they were Alpha, Beta, or omega, everyone could say in agreeance that the death rates were skyrocketing. The First Order used her ideas to kill anyone that didn’t agree with their dictator way of ruling everyone. They killed anyone who disagreed with the cull, saying to was unjust and cruel to kill the children of the poor like that. Sometimes Rey liked to fantasize about reaching out to one of the Resistance groups that was out and about the city, but she knew that if she did she would be the one with a target on her back, and maybe it was selfish to want to preserve her own life but she did.

 

Part of her still held out for a normal part in life, one where she wouldn’t be so lonely and could find an Omega. That was just a dream though. That was just a dream. Rey got out her keys and got into her apartment. She had made a habit of locking all four locks on her door a long time ago, she did that again today. After setting her keys and her briefcase down, she went to her kitchen and got out one of the boxes of instant noodles that she had packed away when she stocked up her pantry about two weeks ago.

 

* * *

 

_“They tried to kill me,” She and Poe had found a homeless community about two miles away from the wreckage of Rey’s former apartment complex. Rey couldn’t get the smell of death out of her nose, even though she so desperately wanted to get the smell out. Even the smell of the grimy betas that were under the bridge with them wasn’t helping._

 

_“They’ll try to come kill you again.” Poe said. “If you don’t disappear.” Rey nodded, knowing that she had to do that. She had to pretend that she had died, but her pride wanted her to march right back to the company building and kill Armitage Hux herself. She let her logic take over though. Listen to Poe Dameron. “I’m sorry for getting you in this position. But your presence at the Resistance would be welcome. If you come with us you could contribute to the cause,”_

 

_“I have to liquidate my funds before the First Order gets ahold of them.”_

 

_“I can help you with that,” He told her._

 

_“Really?”_

 

_“I have a codebreaker, she’s Omega but she’s a great hacker, she can get your funds offshore in about five minutes.”_

 

_“I don’t care about the fact that she’s an Omega,” Rey said, “that has never mattered to me,” She told him. “Just ask her to do it, please.” Poe nodded and pulled out a comm, speaking into it for a few minutes before a girl responded back in a chipper voice._

 

_“Will do, boss!”_

 

_“Thanks, Rose.”_

 

_He hung up and turned back to Rey. “Come with me?”_

 

_“Definitely.” Rey said. “I’ll be glad to contribute to the cause.”_

* * *

  


Everything was cold in the living room, light from the streets outside cascading through one of the windows that Rey had yet to put curtains on, but the thing that Rey woke up to was almost forty three missed calls and a penchant for blood. _Armitage Hux._ That little prick better have a good reason for calling her at three in the morning. “What the hell do you want?” She asked when she picked up the phone.

 

“I need you at the office. Now.”

 

“Don’t talk to me like that,” She told him.

 

“What else do you expect?”

 

“A please,”

 

“I’m not an Omega,”

 

“Yes, but you’re still subordinate to me.” She seethed. “Beta.” She didn’t usually use someone’s designation against them, but Hux absolutely deserved it. He was a prick in every sense of the word. “So use your manners when you talk to me.”

 

There was a pause before Rey heard him speak once again. “I need you at the office, _please. Alpha.”_

 

“Why?”

 

“Resistance has attacked one of the factories. Workers need consoling and I’m not the consoling type, you know that. If I speak to them, they’ll be traumatized.”

 

“Right, because I forgot you were completely inept at your job.” She quipped.

 

“Just get here,” He hung up the phone and Rey felt a smile cross her face. Rey knew that she shouldn’t be smiling right now, her workers had been in jeopardy, but that selfish part of Rey that hated the First Order was glad to see them hurt, even if it meant more work for Rey. She ended up getting to the office about thirty minutes later, and Hux did not look happy. “I thought I told you I need you here ASAP.”

 

“I thought I told you you were to not talk to me like that,” Rey said nonchalantly. “I’ll take care of this mess because you’re incompetent at your job. Just give me the details of what happened.” She usually hated the way that Hux smelled, but today was different, his own smell had been mixed in with something different. Something that reminded Rey of the forest. Hux had been near an Omega that he had never met before. Rey wanted to ask him about it, but now wasn’t the time. She listened to the details he gave her and the multiple holovids that recorded the accident. “They’re going to need worker’s comp,”

 

“The company can’t afford.”

 

“Yes it can.” Rey said. “If I demote you, you’ll lose your upcoming six figure raise and I can pay for some people’s hospital bills.”

 

“What?”

 

“Sorry,” She moved away from him, “that’s just how business goes.”

* * *

  


_Rey had had one home destroyed by the First Order before her apartment complex was decimated. Rey had been out practicing her form with a bow and arrow, she mastered fencing, and staff fighting. She had always been one who needed to be the best at everything, though, and she was taking her frustrations out on the target when the bomb that destroyed her home went off. Her grandfather was inside the home, and no matter how much Rey screamed, he never came out._

* * *

  


Rey had resolved the issue.

 

Everything should be fine now. She stayed at her office well into the morning and worked on paperwork and signing Get Well soon cards for the thirty people injured in the attack when someone came into her office unannounced for the appointment. It was none other than Poe Dameron. “Can I come in?”

 

“How did you get in here?” She asked him. She thought that maybe she should be more alarmed that an Alpha from the enemy gang of the Resistance just walked through her door without any trouble, but she was fascinated more than anything else.

 

“I tend to be very persuasive,” He quirked a smile at her, and Rey felt her intrigue only grow in this moment. “I needed to talk to you, so please, don’t call Hux.” She laid back in her seat, and smirked.

 

“I’m not his friend, he’d be the last person I call. Now first, sit.” He did and Rey studied him. He didn’t look nervous, but she didn’t really expect him to. “State your case, please. I would suggest you be quick before other people see you here.” He chuckled but nodded.

 

“Right, okay so I was sent here by Leia Organa.”

 

“You mean the General of the Resistance?”

 

“Yes,” He said. “We’re kind of desperate right now. And you’re the kind of person that likes to help charity cases so we came here. We need weapons, and our supplies have been bombarded by the First Order. We were going to come to you for supplies, although I realize that you do have some shares with the First Order I have a feeling you’re not as evil as the others.”

 

“You’d be correct,” Rey said, “and I would give you the weapons I need but I would need compensation, especially if I was to risk my life to get you those weapons.”

 

“Of course,” Poe said. “We’re willing to pay one thousand for whatever that will get us,” Rey laughed at that.

 

“One thousand credits only gets you one tank,” She told him.

 

“That’s all we can pay, Miss Kenobi.” Rey sighed, rubbing her temples for a few seconds as she debated what she was to do next.

 

“Pay eight hundred,” Rey said.

 

“I can offer you fifteen launchers, three tanks, and one hundred cartridges of bullets for M16s. That’s all I can offer you. Keep the rest of your money, okay? There’s a quarry about a mile away from here, it’s tucked away by some trees and shit. Go there and your stuff will be waiting there Wednesday.”

 

“Are you sure?” Poe raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes.” Rey said. “I’m sure.”

  
That had been the wrong move. When Rey went home that next day, two cars had tried to run her over, and her apartment complex exploded. Ash was in the air and the message was clear. _We know that you betrayed us. We’ll take your life as retaliation, just like we did your grandfather._ Rey felt like she was going to throw up, her second home had been gone because of the First Order.


	2. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update because next chapter is filled with action and multiple povs! Will update on time after I get three comments! Love y'all.

Rey started to fit in quick with the Resistance. She had found a new home here, despite not having many belongings and always having to be on the run. She had found her new friends there, Finn and Rose, two omegas that were quick witted and extremely good at hacking. She didn’t know where she would be without them honestly. She and Poe had a strange relationship, if you could really call it that. They definitely weren’t friends but they definitely liked each other and Rey didn’t know how. Alphas weren’t supposed to operate like that. She tried not to let that get into the way of her work too much though. 

Instead she put her earbuds in and worked on the tanks and missiles that the Resistance had acquired over the year that she had pretended to be dead. “ _ Why did love put a gun in my hand?”  _ Her earbuds were blaring and the music allowed her to focus. She could zone out all other distractions and people knew to leave her the fuck alone unless they wanted to deal with a pissed Rey. “ _ In my bed, in my head, in my heart. Was it for redemption, was it for revenge?”  _ Poe had told her that she was the only one with a good sense of music taste on the base.

She agreed with that. Someone tapped her on her leg when she was under one of the tanks and she took one of her earbuds out, looking down before she could get irritated at whoever interrupted her. It was Finn. “Hey,” He said, “Organa needs you.” Rey nodded and slid out from under the side of the tank. When General Organa called, you came running, no matter what your designation. Rey found her quite admirable in that respect, that and the fact that she was a woman who had given up her fortune and her husband to lead an uprising. 

When they got to her office, Poe asked Finn to close the door and leave, and he did. “Ah, Rey it’s nice to see you. How’s the mechanics going?” 

“Great,” Rey said, “am I in trouble, Miss?” 

“No,” Leia shook her head as if even the notion was absurd, “quite the opposite actually. I actually needed you here because I need to ask you if you would complete a mission for me with Dameron.” 

“I told her that I could do it myself,” Poe grumbled. Rey rolled her eyes. 

“What is the mission entail?” 

“Stealth,” Leia told her, “something that my dear Poe Dameron doesn’t really seem to be able to do, despite how much of a prize asset he is in other places. I need you to gather intel from the First Order. They’re getting a new shipment of weapons soon from out of the country and they’ll be at the docks. All I want is information. What kind of weapons are they getting and why. That’s all I need.” 

“Consider it done.” Rey said. “Dameron can brief me on the rest of the details.”

“Are you going to tell her, Miss?” Poe asked impatiently. 

“Tell me what?” 

“Poe—” 

“Leia—” 

“I don’t see how that matters.” 

“Tell me what?” Rey asked again, she didn’t like that she was being kept out of the loop. “Is it something that’ll make me want to change my mind on the mission.” 

“No,” 

“Yes,” 

“Fine.” Leia sighed. “My son, he’s been working for the First Order and there’s a possibility that he might be there. He’s a mercenary and can be a pain in the ass.” 

“Oh,” Complicated family history. Rey wouldn’t pry. “Well you understand if we are found out then—” 

“If he tries and hurts you you hurt him worse,” She told her. “I don’t want you to die trying to coddle my son’s bad decisions.” 

Rey nodded, “Hopefully it won’t come to that.” She said. “I’m good at this job and I’ll keep Dameron in line.” Poe said something about how he was a big boy and he was perfectly capable of doing the same thing she was being sent to look after him on alone. Leia was having none of it and told the both of them to get out of her office so she could attend to some more business. The both of them obeyed despite not liking being told what to do in such a tone. 

  
  


When Kylo presented he was pretty sure that his mother was disappointed that he was an omega. He would be the butt of every joke, just like his father. It was Snoke who had allowed him to transcend his designations. Not only with blockers, but other things that he needed done. He would make Snoke proud. It became his life. 

* * *

  
  


_ It was late one night when Poe had seen Rey sitting alone out by the meadow near the base. He was over there within a matter of minutes. “Are you okay?” He had asked her.  _

_ “Yeah.” Rey said, “I guess that I’m just a little bit bitter.”  _

_ “Over what, if I may ask?”  _

_ “This is the second home of mine that the First Order has destroyed, and honestly it’s just… it’s frustrating to have things taken from me without my permission.”  _

_ “I get that,” Poe sat down next to her and looked at the stars. “I was raised in this, in the Resistance.” He told her. “My mother and father both believed in this, believed in Leia more than anything. I believe in Leia too. I think she could do a whole lot more good than her brother. Anyways I’m rambling, my parents were killed by the First Order when I was about oh, seven or eight. It was the worst feeling in my life. Having something taken from me, so I know what you’re going through right now. Just look on the bright side, you got Finn, Rose, and me out of it. That’s a good tradeoff, right?”  _

_ “Yeah,” Rey smiled. “I suppose so.”  _

* * *

  
  


“They’re meeting at the docks.” Poe told her. “Forty miles away from here. There’s a private dock for war criminal billionaires. They like to frequent there. There’s a lot of places to hide out there so it’ll be easy to do reconnaissance.” 

“I’m not worried about how easy it’ll be to spy on them.” Rey said. “I’m just worried that you’re going to fuck it up for the both of us.” 

“Very funny, rookie.” 

“Just don’t let your ego get in the way and we should be fine.” Poe snorted, relenting to it. 

“Sure, Rey. Sure.” 

“You know I’m right.” 


End file.
